I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a board game and more particularly to a board game which combines a fast moving game of skill and chance that may be enjoyed by two or more players utilizing a plurality of dice and playing tokens which are moved around a board by each player and whose moves are dictated by the roll of the dice.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with board games involving skill and/or chance and are a well known form of amusement. Frequently, however, board games in the prior art tend to be slow moving and do not present a particular challenge to the players or to maintain a high degree of interest for an extended period of time.